


Brotherly Love

by Cassidy_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_McCree/pseuds/Cassidy_McCree
Summary: Hanzo had a stressful week of meetings and decides to relieve some stress.Genji decides he needs help with that.





	Brotherly Love

Being the heir to a large crime-mob like clan was hard work. It was constant meetings with business partners, future wives, and the general public. Everyone knew who the Shimada family was; and what they were capable of. Every female between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five wanted to be the one that married Hanzo; or Genji if he was interested. Hanzo, however, didn't want anything to do with any female that threw herself at him. The fact alone that they were so quick to jump to him simply because of his place of power or his family's wealth was enough to prove they didn't actually want him.

Hanzo had finished his work for the week; earlier than expected. He dismissed the maids from his room, instructed them to not bother him for the night and to relax for once. They thanked him and went on their way, leaving Hanzo in his big, empty room alone. Just him and his bed. He couldn't recall the last time he had a good rest in his bed. He seemed to always fall asleep at a desk if he was lucky enough.

Disrobing, Hanzo was deciding what to do with the rest of his evening. It was too early to sleep; even though he was tired he would not throw his sleep schedule off more than it already was. His body was far too tense for sleep anyhow. The amount of work he's done in the last seventy-two hours alone was enough to any make anyone crumble. His muscles were locked up and Hanzo wasn't sure any way to help them relax other than a massage. He already dismissed the maids for the evening and he did not wish to bother any of them.

Then his mind reminded him he is, in fact, still a young man and that young men have needs that Hanzo has been ignoring and neglecting for the past month at the very least. The erection was unwanted and uncalled for; however he would not have been able to stop it even if he tried. He was always getting a hard on at the worst time. Ever since he was little, the pain in the groin would show up in the worst moments.

School was difficult.

"I suppose I should handle this." Hanzo spoke to himself, removing the remainder of his clothes before running the shower. He would take care of this now, shower, and then relax in bed with a book until it was time for bed. While he could do this in the shower, Hanzo preferred to sit down and lay back. It helped him when he eventually seized up during his release. He praised those who could stand and come with pride; without so much as a shutter. He wasn't as lucky.

Hanzo laid back on his bed, his erection already in his fist. His wrist flexed before he started to move it, rolling his hips slightly up into his fist as he tried to think of something to get off to. He tried to think of any cute girl he may have saw this past week, however all of them were pushed out of his mind when he remembered his discussion with _him._

He didn't catch his name, it was only in passing, but Hanzo couldn't help but feel something in his chest when he saw the man, only making it worse when he spoke. Hanzo wasn't sure what an American with that thick of an accent was doing in Japan but he was happy that he was because now he has something to get off to. The thought of him, the cigar in his mouth being replaced with his cock. His body being melted by his hot break on him, his hands groping onto every inch of him.

Hanzo let out a huff, not exactly getting close, but enjoying the current high he had. It's been ages since he has been able to do something like this but when he did, he lasted an overly long time. Maybe it was his stamina, maybe it was the fact that he hasn't released in so long he forgot how to. Regardless he was in it for the long run.

"Forgive me, Brother but I have misplaced my hair br-" The room fell completely still when Genji walked into the room. His hair was an untamed mess and he had come looking for his brush, figuring Hanzo had snagged it due the the bristles being a lot gentler on Hanzo's head than his own. 

Their eyes met in the silence, Genji;s tongue flicking out to catch a drop of saliva unwillingly leaving his mouth. The state his brother was in aroused Genji in a way. He had never thought Hanzo would be one to partake in something so lewd. He was always prim and proper and to see him like this, it did something to Genji. Something he won't admit out loud.

"T-Take it and get out." Hanzo snapped back to reality quicker than his brother. His hands covering him the best he could. "I have to take a shower."

Genji swallowed the lump in his throat, "It does not look like you were ready to shower any time soon, brother."

Hanzo gulped, knowing he wasn't going to make a proper excuse for the situation he was in. Out of everyone to catch him in this vulnerable state, it had to be his brother. The one who won't let him live it down for an eternity. Even in death he was sure Genji would haunt him.

"F-Fine, I was, relieving stress." Hanzo couldn't face Genji anymore. "Do not act like it is not normal."

Genji's hum sounded closer than Hanzo would like. "Perhaps you could use a hand?" 

By the time Hanzo got the courage to look back at his brother, Genji was knelt between Hanzo's legs, his sides parting his legs more. "Th-That would not be necessary." Hanzo's erection twitched behind his hands at the thought of his own brother being this close to him, let alone offering to touch him. "I am capable of taking care of myself."

"You should not have to." Genji took Hanzo's wrists in his hand, moving then off of his lap. "You are a Shimada, we do not please ourselves."

"L-Look, Genji. Just because you can pull someone to give you a hand job doesn't mean I ne- ah~!" Hanzo fall back and shut up the moment he felt Genji's tongue press against him. The long drag of his saliva coated muscle from his base up to his tip was enough to comply with what Genji wanted to do.

Genji chuckled, his hand taking hold of Hanzo's now throbbing cock. "I am experienced, brother. I will make this pleasurable for us both." 

The room grew silent again; albeit Hanzo's sounds couldn't exactly be classified as _quiet_. Genji had his hands _and mouth_ full while Hanzo was a whimpering mess. It had been ages since someone had touched him, let alone gone as far as Genji is currently going. His mind was swimming with thoughts of all the things he wishes he could bring himself to do to his brother, if he allowed him.

"G-Genji~!" Hanzo's hands gripped tight to the mess of green hair between his legs. His palms sweating, pressing into Genji's head to push him down further. "Th-This is so wrong. Father will kill us both but please, d-don't stop~"

Genji pulled back from Hanzo with a pop, his thumb rolling over Hanzo's dripping tip to keep his simulated as he spoke. "Father is going out of town tomorrow morning, brother." Genji's tone of voice was something Hanzo recalled hearing when he was seducing the local college girls. He can see why it was so alluring. "We do no have to stop with just tonight."

Hanzo's grip on Genji's hair grew tighter, a low moan slipping past his lips. "Th-Then there will be plenty of time to, discuss, after you f-finish." Hanzo's words were sounding needier than he wanted them to. "Pl-please."

Genji chuckled, his mouth returning to Hanzo's stiff erection. The warm feeling of his pre-ejaculation slipping down his throat made Genji moan around him, a hand moving down to stroke himself. He will worry about that later; all he wants right now is to please his brother.

Hanzo felt the knot forming in his gut. His legs trembling at the feeling of Genji's teeth lightly dragging against his sensitive flesh. He's obviously done this before and Hanzo is grateful to feel his brother's talents on him. He made a mental note to get a hold of Genji when he wasn't busy again to get the full experience. 

The running water of the shower reminded Hanzo that he left the water running. Thankfully he didn't draw a bath, but after this he might need one. He's not sure his body would want to stand. His legs already feel like noodles and his back is beyond relaxed at this point. Genji was the relaxer he needed and he planned on getting more doses later.

"G-Genji~." Hanzo moaned out, his fingers gripping tufts of green hair again. "I'm, I'm coming soon."

Hanzo was only met with a small hum from his brother, but nothing more. He couldn't afford to get a facial tonight, he had already showered and did not wish to take another. He also did not want to make Hanzo clean his floor, so he would swallow, this time at least.

Hanzo's moan was more like a scream when he released ribbons of thick come into his brother's mouth. His body going limp against his bed sheets. His heart beat was racing, little squirts still coming out long after Genji pulled back to swallow. His body felt relaxed, the most relaxed he's felt in a long time. He's going to have to make this a normal thing. He was already sure no one could do this like Genji; he wasn't going to attempt to try to find someone else.

"It has been a while for you, anija." Genji cooed, taking note of the come dripping down Hanzo's leg. "You should shower soon."

Hanzo was panting more than breathing, "I may need to have a bath instead."

Genji laughed, rising off of his knees. "If you have any trouble sleeping," Genji dragged a finger through the small pool of semen on Hanzo's thigh before licking it off his finger, "You know where my room is."

"I-Indeed I do."

Genji took his leave, telling the maid that was about to walk by that Hanzo should not be disturbed. That he was relaxing. Hanzo, however, was finally getting into the bath, his body relaxing against the cold tub getting used to the warm water filling it. He was going to have to be stressed more often.


End file.
